


For Forever - Kazuichi Souda x  Fem!Reader

by fartyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), References to Depression, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Teen Romance, bryce papenbrook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartyuhiko/pseuds/fartyuhiko
Summary: You are the ultimate matchmaker, and you were supposed to be a student in class 77-b at Hope's Peak Academy, but for some reason you're at some kind of island. Why were you brought there? What will happen on this island? (The reader is kinda like a ditzy and emotional person.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. An island!

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of souda x reader fic scare me, so i wrote one for myself lol also this is my first fic so haha enjoy!

I woke up feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on my body. I open my eyes to see the blue sky, with no clouds. It was a hot day indeed. I was lying down on something that felt grainy, probably sand. I could hear waves crashing down and you could tell it was the sea because of the salty smell. 

The last thing I remember was being in a classroom with an assortment of students. That’s right, Hopes Peak academy! The world famous high school of talents everywhere! I was the Ultimate matchmaker, that meant I was exceptionally good at matchmaking, so much that the administration of Hopes Peak chose me to be one of the ultimates at their school. I was in class 77-B, and I don’t remember what happened after meeting the students. 

I decided to stand up to try and figure out why the heck I was at such a beautiful beach. Usually when someone kidnaps a person, they take them to a place that usually dirty and gross, so obviously this was not a kidnapping! Did I chose to come here? If so, why don’t I remember? 

Then, I saw two people walking looking just as confused as I was. One lanky white haired boy and another boy with brown hair. They were definitely attractive, oh my God I'm probably on one of those romance game shows and I'm supposed to pick one boy to get married to! This is just too exciting! I started to run over to the boys to introduce myself and get a good first impression. 

"Hey, are you a student from Hopes Peak too?" The white haired boy said with a smile on his face. His voice sounded a lot like an anime character I knew, what was his name, Kirito? No, Meliodas? Maybe its Inosuke, or wait no its actually from the Foreign kids show! 

"Hello..? Did you hear what he just asked?" The brown haired boy snapped. I looked at him and then his particularly large chest. 

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking. Yes I am a student! My name is (y/n)! What about you guys?"

"Yeah we are. My name is Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky student, and this is Hajime Hinata, he forgot his ultimate." The boy named Hajime turned away in embarrassment. Oh my god he's even cuter when he blushes! Hopefully theres gonna be other boys just as cute as these two are! 

"You should introduce yourself to everyone else."

"Everyone else? There's more..?" This is like something out of a dream! An island of cute boys! I could die right here! Oh wait, if I'm gonna die here then I should probably know where this place is. 

"Wait while you guys are here, where is this place?" 

"Beats me. We're trying to collect clues to find out. You should probably do that as you meet everyone." Nagito said. I nodded and started to head toward of what looks like the center of the island. A whole new adventure was waiting for me there, so I had no time to waste.


	2. Introductions will Last a Lifetime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i had a plan for how this fic would turn out and its gonna be super long lmao

Man, whatever island this was, it was definitely a big one! It took a while to get to all the main destinations, but eventually I did. During my travels, I met a lot of cool people that were my classmates. There was even a princess on this island! There was a few people I really took interest in, like the punk rock chick and the cute badass yakuza member, but I think they’d belong better with some other people I met. Being a matchmaker really is exhausting. I have to learn how to read people like a book and then figure out who’d be their missing puzzle piece. Thankfully, I’ve been doing this for over ten years and I have buttloads of experience up my sleeve. Hell, I've even had to piece my parents together after they divorced! I’ve also gotten together many famous celebrities and even some foreign government officials. What can I say? I’m good at what I do and I definitely deserve to be at such an amazing school like Hope’s Peak. Yeah, I totally belong here.

I reach the last place I had to explore, the airport. Maybe if we wanted to, we could leave this island using this place. Maybe the Komaeda guy knows something about planes. I walked in the place, and the cold, air conditioned air washed over me. The building was certainly small compared to some other airports I've been in, but it was quaint and aesthetically pleasing in a way. The first person I saw was a tall man with a long purple scarf and hair resembling an ice cream cone. I went over to him as fast as I could.

“Stop right there. If you value your life, don’t come any closer.” The man said. I took a couple steps back because his voice was surprisingly deep and it scared me a little. But then I realized, this guy seems like he’s trying too hard to actually seem threatening. I again walk towards this dude with a big smile on my face.

“Hmph, I said stay back! Oh, very well… I shall accept that courage of yours.” He warmed up. You know what, this guy is actually kinda cute! I don’t think he’s really my type though, he seems like a good friend. 

“My name is (y/n)! The ultimate matchmaker! What’s yours?” 

“You may call me… Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!” Gundham’s yelling echoed throughout the empty building. Oh my god he is so cool! I definitely wanna stick around him! Suddenly, a shorter man with a gaudy look to him walked from behind him.

“Hey keep it down will ya? Tanaka was it? I’m really trying not to go deaf here.” This guy said while rubbing his head. 

“Wow!! Wait let me guess.. are you the ultimate supreme leader or something like that?” I said, ignoring the short dude. Its not like I wanted to ignore him, he was extremely cute, but I at least wanted to know know Gundham’s ultimate.

“Kehehehe… It seems you acknowledged my formidable presence, but I am more than a supreme leader.. I am the Supreme Overlord of Ice! Taming evil using myself as a bed.. Truly, this is the secret art of the Tanaka Empire!” Gundham declared. I really didn’t get what he just said, but maybe I’ll get used to it the longer I know him. 

“What he’s saying is that he’s the super high school level breeder.” The short man said. I can tell that he wasn’t truly “evil” or whatever he said. I think he's a really sweet boy, self sacrificial and crap like that. Looking back on the people on this island, I think he’d be a good partner with the Ultimate princess. What was her name? Ah, nevermind, I have to introduce myself to this guy.

“He seems like a nice guy. Anyways, my name is (y/n) the ultimate matchmaker! If you find any girls you’re interested in just let me know and I might fix things up!” I said jokingly.

“Wait really?! Because I heard that a princess was on this island and obviously I gotta do something about that! Oh i'm getting way too ahead of myself, name’s Kazuichi Souda. I’m the ultimate mechanic. Nice to meet ya.” Kazuichi, huh.. He seems nice. I don’t think the princess girl would like him that much though. He’s definitely cute, but he's not her type, or even my type! Actually, despite having alot of people on this island, there’s no one I’m really into, since I’ve already thought of matches for everyone. Well, everyone except this guy.

“Nice to meet you Kazuichi! And I’ll definitely see what I can do! You said you’re the ultimate mechanic right? Does that mean you can fix up these airplanes? Not that I wanna leave, just curious.”

“Nah, they aren’t broken so I can’t fix ‘em. The engine’s been taken out so they’re just for show. Weird right?”

“Yeah, but I guess there’s nothing we can do except enjoy our time here!” I said giggling.

“Yep! I’m excited, this is kinda like a school trip! At least based off the rules in the handbook.”

“Handbook?” I shuffled around in my pockets and found a small grey tablet. I didn’t even know this was here.

“Yeah, the rules say we cant hurt people and we won’t get hurt, so we can just hang out and nothing bad will happen.” He winked and smiled. He definitely isn’t my type, but he has such a cute personality! Like a mouse! 

“Hey, the rabbit chick said to meet her at the beach, do you maybe wanna walk together there? Y-you don’t have to I just was-“ “Yeah of course!” I said while grabbing his hands and leading him out the airport door. He exclaimed and stumbled a little. I can tell that we’re definitely gonna get along well, maybe we’ll even be best friends.


	3. ..A Killing School Trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Kazuichi and I ran as fast as we could. I don’t know why, but it made me feel like a kid again. He smirked and he swiftly moved his legs, it also looked like he blushed a little. I forgot, he's wearing a jumpsuit so he can’t really move that fast, but then I realized. I was wearing a skirt! Oh god, I’m such a pervert! I let a man I barely knew see up my skirt!! Now I can never get married!! Wait, I can fix this, I can just slow down and he won’t be able to look at me. Yeah, I can just slow down. I slowed down, and the worst thing happened, and I don’t even know how it happened. We fell and he somehow landed on top of me! This couldn’t even happen normally, this is like some anime trope in some kind of romance anime. Wait, romance? No no, this guy really isn’t my type! So why am I so red?

“Oh god I’m sorry!! Here l-let me get up!” Kazuichi was a blushing mess, to be honest it was cute. He really is a cute guy, but he’s not for me. He belongs to someone else on the island probably. Maybe. He clumsily got off my body and brushed off the debris on his clothes. I got up as well and apologized to him. 

“Lets keep going..” I said. This time we walked to avoid the previous situation again. Once again, I noticed how beautiful this island is. I’ve been everywhere and honestly, no where was as beautiful as this place. There was something unique about this place, I don't know what, but it felt a lot different than the other islands I been on. It seemed, sort of artificial? I don’t know, but doesn’t make it any less amazing! 

We arrived at the beach and everyone was there. I turned to tell Souda something but he was already next to the princess trying to strike up a conversation. If he wanted help he should’ve asked me, he’s not gonna get anywhere by doing what he's doing. Togami said something about this island being Jabberwock Island, but I wasn’t listening. My attention went to the white rabbit appearing out of thin air. She started to explain that this was a school trip and that everyone should just enjoy themselves to earn something called hope fragments. Everyone including Souda started to argue on top of each other but I just kept quiet. Why don’t they just accept it? Usami told us what we were doing here and we can’t really leave unless we do what she told us to do. It's just reality. 

I noticed Ibuki was quiet as well. It was weird because she seemed to lively when we first met. I went up to her and asked what she thought of the situation. 

“Ibuki is excited! She already wants to go swimming on this beach!” I giggled.

“I’m excited too! Apparently we have assigned dorms and I can't wait to see what they look like!” I wonder where mine was and who I was next to.

I wasn’t really paying attention but Usami said that we can go to our dorms and change into our swimsuits and hang out on the beach. And so, I dashed to the area where the cottages were and looked for mine. My cottage was in between Ibuki’s and the scary sword lady with a cute name, how lucky I got!

After I changed I ran to the beach to see everyone having fun. Without hesitation, I ran towards the water and splashed around. I saw Souda doing the same, and so I splashed him. He laughed and we played around for a little bit.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. We all questioned what was going on, even Usami. Kazuichi got close to me, but not to protect me but to protect himself. Now this environment was totally the ideal place for a kidnapping. The monitor screen on the palm tree flickered and turned on.

“Ahh, mic check! Mic check! Can ya hear me?” A squeaky voice cam out of the monitor. I’ve never heard of a voice so annoying yet so scary at the same time. That itself was scary enough.

“Puhuhu!! Surprised? You were totally suprised right? Sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long. Let’s leave this worthless entertainment behind.. its time for the main attraction! You guys better hustle over to Jabberwock Park!” Huh, I wonder what the main attraction is. Maybe its a huge buffet, or a roller coaster? Maybe its something bad, but so far we’ve been treated good so I doubt it, right?

Me and the others who went swimming went to change to our regular clothes and we all headed to Jabberwock Park. The Usami thing kept shouting, I started to worry, if Usami was shouting like that then somethings gonna happen. Man, I really hope I’m wrong.

“Puhuhuhu!” We heard the cynical laughter again. It seemed closer than last time, so that meant whoever was on the monitor was actually here.

“Why hello there! Thank you all for waiting! Long time no see guys!” A creature who looked alot like Usami said. The only difference was that it was a bear and it was black and white. Why did it say “long time no see”? I’ve never seen this thing before, or maybe I have. I’ve met a lot of people, but I’d remember something as bizarre as a talking black and white bear…

“I am Monokuma! I’m the headmaster of this Academy!” He then explained something I couldn’t understand. I looked over to Kazuichi and he was scared out of his wits. I walked to him and tapped his shoulder. Then, he held my hand. Wait, what?! Why was he doing that?! Maybe he’s just scared, yeah he’s such a scaredy cat.. His hands were calloused and sweaty, but I don’t want to scare him anymore so I held it tighter. 

Usami attacked Monokuma and lost. She had transformed into something else, and Monokuma called her Monomi. What a cute name, but this Monokuma doesn’t seem like good news. Everyone started shouting questions at the stuffed animals, even Kazuichi.

“I shall make a formal declaration! From this point forward, the killing school trip will now commence! And you guys are the participants!” Monokuma said. K-killing? Wait no, this can’t be real. He’s joking right?

“W- what do you mean killing school trip?” The nurse trembled. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You guys are gonna kill each other!” Kazuichi nodded slowly.

“Kill each other.. I see..” Suddenly, his eyes widen and his whole body went rigid, he squeezed my hand tighter. “K- KILL EACH OTHER?!!” He exclaimed. 

“I’m changing the rules! If you wanna get off this island, then please, kill one of your friends! And then make it through a class trial without getting caught!” I started shaking. I can’t accept this! This is too much, I can’t.. Why is this my reality?!

“If one of you gets murdered, then the surviving members must participate in a class trial! At the class trial, there will be a showdown between the blackened killer and the other spotless students! During the trial, you’ll present your arguments on who you think the blackened is. The outcome will be decided by popular vote and if you arrive at the correct answer.. only the blackened killer will get punished. The rest may continue on with the school trip. However.. if you choose poorly.. the one who did the murder will survive and everyone will get punished!” Tears started running down my eyes. I- I don’t want to die.. I have so much to live for! My mom, my dad.. I haven’t gotten married yet, I haven’t gotten drunk yet nor went on a first date. I can’t die.. not here.. not now..

Kazuichi gulped, “y-you keep repeating that word “punish” over and over. What’s the deal with that?”

'Basically, it's an execution!” Monokuma explained. No matter how much he explains I can’t get the words out of my head, “killing school trip”.. The world started spinning, this is just a bad dream right? No one here would actually kill each other, I think. I know I would never ever in a million years kill someone, so no one would have a reason to kill me right? I’m fine, I’ll survive this!! 

Suddenly, a huge monster emerged from the statue in the center of the park, Monokuma said these things were monobeasts. Monomi attacked these “monobeasts” and she was killed! What the hell is going on??! Then, Monokuma left, leaving us standing alone in the dark. Kazuichi let go of my hand to hold his beanie and cried. I was already crying. No one’s gonna kill each other, I know it! The group talked some more and I couldn’t understand it. I couldn’t understand any of it. I'm gonna live! I have to! Suddenly, something that sounded like a bell rang through the air.

“Attention everyone! It is now 10:00 pm so nightime will commence! Everyone head to your assigned cottages and byeeeee!!” Monokuma said on the monitor screen. Everyone dispersed into their cottages and left Kazuichi and I standing in front of the area.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, we wont kill each other.” I assured to the frightened boy. He was trembling in fear and tears ran down his cheeks. I patted his back and he looked at me.

“ I definitely would never hurt anyone, and if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll beat the shit out of them!” I made him laugh. His laugh was just as cute as he was, and what I said was true. Kazuichi was my friend now, and I’ll do anything to protect him.


End file.
